This time with feeling
by Advocaat
Summary: Oneshot collection. Content free, guaranteed. #2 Bananabending
1. Spoopy Avatar Special

.

 **Mistake #1**

Spoopy Avatar Special

 **Prompt(s)** : Fluffy ears and pink sparkles (Submitted by **Boogum** )

Katara huffed and moaned and stomped around the Jasmine Dragon. She was in quite a mood. You see, she had no costume for Ba Sing Se's annual Avatarween party and it was tonight! Oh, what was she to do! Everyone else had their costumes picked out ages ago but she had been so busy doing waterbending things that waterbenders do with water because that's what they bend that she had completely forgotten.

"Oh, calamity!" she moaned, throwing a dramatic hand across her forehead. "How could this happen to me?"

Just then, Iroh bustled over with an apron and a pot of leaf juice and asked, "What's wrong, Katara? Whatever is the matter? Are you not well? Is something troubling you? Did something happen? Is something not alright? Do you have a worry you need to share? Is something misaligned in the universe? Is your mind preoccupied with a matter of concern? Is everything not as it should be?"

Katara nodded. "The Avatarween party is this evening and I have no costume!" she wailed, her beautiful sapphire eyes welling with tears. "I can't possibly go without a costume!"

Iroh nodded sagely. "Ah, yes. That is quite the predicament. A real problem. Certainly a matter of grave concern. An issue that must be dealt with promptly. A debacle requiring immediate action. A big pickle."

"What are you going as?" Katara asked the elderly man sorrowfully with rage in her eyes and a delighted grin on her face.

"Why, my dear, I'm going as a jasmine dragon," Iroh replied.

"Oh!" Katara exclaimed tearfully. "What about you guys?" she asked Sokka and Zuko who had just walked into the room from another room in the teashop. The teashop had many rooms to walk in and out of. It was a very roomy teashop with many people walking in it. This included Sokka and Zuko, who just were in a different room than the one Katara and Iroh were in but now were in the same one.

"I'm going as a boomerang!" Sokka sobbed exasperatedly in joy.

"I'm going as Lee," Zuko deadpanned exuberantly.

"Wow! Those things you are going as are so cool and very interesting," Katara whispered. "But I can't be those things because I am a woman." She hung her head in euphoria.

"That's okay, Katara!1" Aang exclaimed, bursting through the wall like the kool-aid man if he were a character that was in Avatar: The Last Airbender and also was in Ba Sing Se. "I've got the perfect costume for you!"

Katara's eyes grew large and she clasped her hands together. "Whatever is it, Aang?7"

"It's me!" Aang threw up his hands and pink, glittery sparkles rained down on Katara. When the ash cleared away Katara was bald and looked just like AANG!123 It was an Avatarween miracle!

"It looks great!" Toph shouted, examining Katara closely with her eyes. She had also come in behind Aang. You couldn't see her because Aang was so big.

"Thank you, Aang!" Katara murmured spookily. "I now believe in Christmas."

Just then, Suki came in brandishing a pair of super fluffy rabaroo ears. "Also, these are for you, too!" She placed the ears on Katara's head. "Now you're sure to win the Prince's heart!"

Katara beamed. The outfit was absolutely perfect. "Come on guys!" she cried, throwing her fist in the air. "Let's go fight the Fire Lord!"

Everyone cheered. It was a very merry Avatarween.

* * *

"Sokka, I asked you about the history of Avatarween. Not for a ridiculous story that told me literally nothing," Katara groused, placing her hands on her hips and cocking an eyebrow at her brother. "How did you even come up with that?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of impressed, actually," Toph chimed in. Both her eyebrows were raised in wonder.

Sokka scrunched up his brow and regarded the rest of Team Avatar with confusion. "What are you talking about? I didn't say anything."

Suki frowned. "Yes, you did. We were all listening." The rest of them nodded in agreement.

Sokka shook his head. He looked genuinely perplexed. "Huh? But I really didn't say anything. I have no idea what you're even talking about."

Suki and Katara shared a baffled look which was mirrored by the rest of their friends. Toph was the one who finally spoke up. "But if you didn't tell that story...then who did?"

* * *

A very spooky Avatarween to everyone who actually clicked on this. Color me impressed.

This was written as a product of boredom when two of the classes I was meant to be teaching didn't show up. I asked my awesome friend **Boogum** for a crack prompt and she replied with "fluffy ears and pink sparkles". I hope you enjoyed this, Kim.


	2. Bananabending

**.**

 **Mistake #2**

Bananabending

 **Prompt(s)** : For a short amount of time everyone's bending is messed up. Firebenders shoot out bananas. (Submitted by Kelsey)

It was the final Agni Kai. Buildings were on fire; the air was hot and choked with smoke. Azula's narrowed eyes were fixed on her brother. She was panting heavily, a hand on her knee helping to support her.

"No lightning today?" Zuko called, taunting her. "Afraid I'll redirect it?"

Azula's eyes flashed and she stood up tall. "Oh, I'll show you lightning!" She began to wheel her arms, charging up a deadly attack. It was exactly what Zuko wanted.

Zuko mentally prepared himself to counter the charge. He would need every ounce of his concentration to redirect Azula's lightning. A short ways to his right, he caught movement in his periphery. Katara had come out from behind her pillar to watch, her face full of concern. This next moment would decide everything and both of them knew it. _I have to get this right. There's no room for failure._

Azula had now completed her charge and was about to unleash her attack. Zuko took a deep breath, ready to catch it the moment it left her fingertips. But suddenly, her gaze shifted away from him and Zuko realized instantly that her target had changed. Reacting on instinct, he ripped himself out of his stance and ran to intercept what to anyone besides him would be a fatal blow.

"Nooooooooo!" he yelled, his eyes flashing in panic as he threw himself in front of Katara just in time to block the deadly...banana?

All at once, Zuko found himself crashing to the ground, his mouth suddenly full of projectile fruit. He skidded to a halt and lay there for a moment, winded, before raising himself up on one arm and spitting out the banana. He coughed a few times from the trauma of having a whole, unpeeled banana launched into his trachea. "What the—?"

"Oh my god, Zuko! Are you okay?" Katara had run over and was now helping him to his feet. She looked as baffled as he felt.

"Fine," he wheezed in reply, wiping his mouth. He heard an enraged shriek from where his sister still stood, watching them with disbelief.

"Why? How?" she cried, looking down at her hands and then back at them as if they'd magically have the answers to her questions.

Zuko frowned and punched the air in front of him, attempting to summon a flame. However, instead of fire, a banana just like Azula's appeared from nowhere and was flung out several meters. Zuko's eyes widened to the size of coins. "I don't understand..." he uttered, shaking his head in wonder. He tried several other bending techniques but all of them resulted in fruit.

Azula attempted to bend furiously as well, but like Zuko, the only thing her movements generated was bananas. Soon the palace courtyard was littered with yellow produce.

"Let me try," Katara said, winding her arms around her to summon water from the air. Instead of water, however, several bottles of what appeared to be wine appeared out of thin air and dropped to the ground, shattering on impact. Katara yelped and hopped to the side to avoid the broken glass.

"What in the name of the spirit world is going on?" Zuko vocalized, looking at the claret puddles by Katara's feet uncomprehendingly. "And what are we going to do about her?" He motioned to Azula who was still bending bananas like a mad woman.

Katara contemplated this briefly before holding out her hand. A bottle dropped into it, neck first. She smirked and smashed the end of it on the nearest stone pillar. "We finish this agni kai."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Ba Sing Se, mass panic had broken out among the earthbenders as the sky opened up and large heads of cabbage began raining down on them in place of the earth they were meant to be bending.

In the midst of the chaos, a lone merchant held his hands up to the sky and cackled ominously. "My cabbages."

* * *

A/N: Are you still here?

This prompt was provided by my good friend Kelsey. I'd previously drawn a crack picture of Zuko taking a banana to the face instead of lightning during the final agni kai and she decided to recycle that prompt for this oneshot.

I'm open to prompts from my lovely readers as well, so feel free to drop suggestions. That is, if you don't mind your ideas being used for evil.

Peace!


End file.
